All That I Need
by Lillibet426
Summary: One shot - Missing scene at the end of Drought Conditions.


**Hey guys, this is something I wrote a little while ago. I have a series of one shots centered around CJ and Josh, some of them are romance based some are friendship but when I get chance I'll upload them onto here. **

**Anyway, this little piece takes place after _Drought Conditions _and CJ and Josh are already in a relationship. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think, all comments and thoughts are greatly appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

**- Lillibet x**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just having a bit of fun :D**

* * *

><p>Josh made his way to CJ's apartment, he had three hours before he needed to board his plane and he didn't want to leave without seeing her one last time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the spare key she'd given him nearly 5 years ago and let himself in. He stopped suddenly when he heard voices, Toby was here. Josh felt anger bubble up from deep inside knowing that he was here and for some reason a little jealousy seeped in too. He could hear them talking in hushed voices, Toby's dulcet tones and CJ's light chuckles flowed from the kitchen. Josh made his way though the familiar surroundings and stopped in the kitchen doorway watching its occupants. Toby was sitting on the floor, nursing a glass of scotch, looking up at CJ who was sitting on the counter Indian style still in the dress she had worn to the party. Josh still remained unnoticed as CJ threw popcorn at Toby for him to catch in his mouth.<p>

"Me and my brothers used to do this when I was a kid," she laughed as she watched Toby miss more than he caught. "My mom would hit the roof cause she was constantly finding bits of food all over the place for days." She went quiet thinking of the mother she loved and lost so long ago.

"It doesn't ever go away does it?" He was looking up at CJ again, pain etched his features and she found it hard to look at.

"No," she whispered. "But you learn to live it." She was looking into her glass of wine and Toby went quiet.

"CJ…" He stopped suddenly as something caught his eye in the doorway. His eyes narrowed and he made his way up onto unsteady feet, he pointed his finger at Josh. "What are you doing here?" He asked with restrained anger, CJ's head shot up and she turned to see who it was. "What are you doing here?" Toby asked again, a little louder this time. CJ hopped down from the counter and laid a hand on Toby's shoulder.

"Hey Josh," she glanced his way but he knew she was focused on Toby. Josh was about to say hello but Toby stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" He shrugged CJ's hand away from his shoulder as he stepped forwards but she quickly grabbed his arm, squeezing gently trying to calm him down.

"I came to see CJ." Josh said looking into her eyes and she smiled a little sadly at him, she didn't say anything though.

"Yeah, well, she doesn't want to see you." Toby said angrily. "So I think you should leave." He walked forwards and pushed Josh back, sending him out of the kitchen.

"Toby!" CJ grabbed Toby's arm again and he pushed her away.

"Stay out of this CJ," he advanced on Josh who held up his hands not wanting to repeat this afternoon's actions.

"Toby, I just came to say goodbye to CJ then I'm leaving." He looked towards CJ and held his hand out to her. She hesitated then stepped up to stand next to Toby.

"Josh I think maybe it would be better if you just left," she said carefully, wanting Josh to understand that Toby needed her right now but from the look on his face she guessed he hadn't.

"You want me to leave?" He asked her, completely stunned and hurt that she had picked Toby over him.

"You heard what she said, now get out!" Toby shouted the last part as loud as he could. When Josh didn't move Toby grabbed him by the front of his coat and pushed him towards the door. Josh pulled him self free and pushed Toby up against a wall, CJ rushed over to them and pulled Josh away. She held his face in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"Josh please…" she said quietly to him and Josh's heart broke when he saw what they were doing to her. He nodded and whipped the tears from her cheeks, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'll go," he whispered into her hair. He moved away and turned to Toby who was watching them closely. "I'm going," he said to him but Toby shook his head and looked toward CJ.

"I'm going home." He picked up his coat from the hanger on the wall and staggered towards the door. CJ ran after him and blocked him from opening her door.

"Toby, your drunk, you can't go home like this!" Toby tried to push her gently out of the way but CJ held her ground. "Toby!" She pleaded with him.

"CJ get out of the way!" When she still didn't move for him he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her hard, she flew into the wall hard, banging her forehead against the solid surface. Josh jumped into action, he reached out a hand and pulled Toby around so they were facing each other. Before Josh really knew what he was doing he raised a fist and let it collide with Toby's chin with as much force as he could muster. He heard CJ scream his name as they threw fists at each other until finally Toby lost his balance and fell to the floor, in a drunken sobbing heap. CJ was standing next to the wall crying just as hard as Toby and Josh could feel his own tears making their way down his face. Josh staggered backwards and watched CJ peel herself from the wall and make her way towards Toby. She sank to the floor in front of him and touched his hands that were covering his face. Suddenly Toby reached out to her and pulled her into a tight hug, burying his head into her chest, tears soaking her. She held onto him tightly and peered over at Josh who had sat down on the sofa. He watched them and felt ashamed at his actions, he should have left as soon as he'd realised Toby was there and in fact he should never have come. He knew Toby would have gone to CJ at a time like this, knew that he would need her support and her witty charm to get him through this dark day. Josh silently gathered his things from the floor where he'd dropped them and left without a word to either of them, but he did let his eyes linger on CJ before he left.

-x-

Josh sat on the steps of CJ's apartment block ten minutes later and thought about the people he'd lost. First Joanie and then his dad; both loved ones that had been taken away from him too soon. He was deep in thought when he heard the door behind him open and close. He smelt the familiar perfume and knew it was CJ before she sat down beside him.

"I was hoping you'd still be here," she said quietly.

"I'm waiting for my taxi." CJ nodded then turned to face him.

"Cancel it, I'll drive you to the airport." She placed her hand on his knee.

"What about Toby?" He stroked her hand and she moved slightly closer to him.

"He's a sleep," she said softly looking into Josh's eyes. "Let me take you to the airport." He nodded and CJ went to get her car while Josh called to cancel his taxi. A few minutes later CJ pulled up next to the curb and Josh slid inside. They were silent for a while as she drove and Josh reach out a tentative hand, placing it on her thigh.

"I'm sorry about what happened tonight CJ." He said feeling all his emotions coming back, the anger and hurt at Toby's words, the guilt at what he'd done to CJ and the shame at his behaviour. CJ shook her head and quickly glanced at him.

"It's been a rough day Josh, for both of you." She paused for a few seconds gathering her thoughts. "Toby feels that he's lost two brothers not one. First you left without a second glance back and then David…" She stopped not wanting to reveal too much, Toby had trusted her with this information and it was not hers to tell. "He feels left behind, like he's been abandoned" She said finally and Josh felt the guilt sinking in.

"He has you CJ." He said squeezing her thigh, she smiled that same sad smile from earlier in the night.

"It's not the same Josh and you know it." He did know it but it only made him feel worse. CJ pulled her car into the airport car park and found a parking space. They sat there in silence staring out of the window.

"Thank you for coming tonight." CJ broke the silence and she twisted in her seat to look at him. "I know that it didn't turn out well but I just… it means a lot to me that you…" She hesitated but made herself finish the sentence. "…that you wanted to see me before you left." She looked down and laced her hand with one of his, stroking his palm affectionately. He traced a finger along her jaw and down her neck then pulled her head towards him and kissed her on the lips tenderly.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye," he whispered to her before kissing her again, deepening it this time. Josh pulled her body into his as best he could and held onto her. He didn't want to leave her again. CJ pulled back out of his embrace and tore herself away from his mouth.

"I'll walk you inside," she said getting out of the car. Josh got out too and walked around to her side with his bag; he slung it over his shoulder and slipped his free arm around CJ's waist. She relaxed into his side letting his warmth spread over her, she still had her dress from the party and she hadn't thought to bring a coat outside with her. Josh felt her shiver and stopped, taking off his coat he draped it over her shoulders then wrapped his arm around her again. As they neared the airport entrance CJ tried to move away from Josh but he kept a tight hold on her. He smirked at the questioning look.

"I don't know when I'll be able to do this again so I'd like to make the most of it," he said pressing a kiss to her temple, he heard CJ chuckle and felt her wrap an arm around him. They walked inside snuggled into each others sides. Josh glanced around for the rest of his staff, Santos and a few others had already gone back on a private plane leaving the rest to follow later. He finally spotted them at the check-in desk and he pulled CJ over to small group with him. They eyed CJ curiously, of course none of them knew of their relationship and they wondered what she was doing there. After checking in CJ thought it would be best for her to leave but Josh persuaded her to stay until he boarded his plane, he didn't want to let her go just yet. They all walked to their gate and settled down in the comfy chairs to wait for boarding. Josh sat down and pulled CJ next to him, she curled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder. Josh was playing with her hair, something he knew she liked but stopped when she jerked away bringing a hand up to her forehead. Josh seemed confused at the sudden movement until he realised what had happened. He moved her hand away from her head and traced his fingers over a red patch of skin, she flinched at the soft touch. Josh felt himself starting to get angry again and CJ could see it as plain as day.

"I'm ok," she said brushing his hand away.

"It'll bruise," he said trying to take a closer look at it but CJ wouldn't let him.

"No it won't, it'll just be a little tender. I'm fine." She reassured him, curling herself into him once more. They sat in silence, enjoying the familiarity of each others presence. The Santos staff were quiet too, all sleepy from their busy day but curious as to the relationship this couple in front of them shared. Their plane was called unexpectedly and CJ reluctantly moved away from Josh, she felt cold without his arm around her and she could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes already. Josh waited for the others to board before turning to CJ and drawing her into a tight hug. He kissed her fervently wanting to give her the world and everything in it with that one act. When he broke the kiss he stroked her face and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Come with me." He said abruptly even thought he knew it was impossible.

"I'm needed here Josh," she said dejectedly, cursing inside as she felt tears spill over her lashes for the third time today. She held onto him like he was her life line and it hurt her knowing that it might weeks before she saw him again. Josh closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers gently.

"I need you!" He whispered, his voice breaking from the emotion he felt building in his body. CJ choked back a sob and drew back slightly from him to look into his eyes, she smiled at him. Josh was pleased to see that it wasn't the sad smile he'd seen so many times today but a smile that showed promise and happiness.

"And when you win the election in January I'll be here waiting for you," she said finally and Josh had to swallow down the lump that had built in his throat. He gazed into this beautiful woman's eyes and felt his heart melt, he felt on top of the world. In that one sentence she had given him everything, she voiced her confidence in him and her devotion to him. He felt safe knowing that no matter what, he would have her to come home to.

"I love you CJ." CJ's face broke into a beautiful smile and she kissed him, taking away his breath.

"I love you too," she said quietly, her tears had stopped and for the first time that day she felt truly happy. Josh touched her face lightly wanting to remember exactly how she looked at this moment then pulled away from her. He handed in his ticket and made his way onto the plane, before disappearing completely he turned back to look at her once more. She waved to him, smiling brightly at him and Josh was sure his face mirrored her expression. With one last glance at her he boarded the plane. CJ waited until she could no longer see his plane before she made her way back to her car. She drove home as if she were on auto-pilot, the whole time thinking of Josh and when she finally got back into her apartment she collapsed onto her bed fully clothed. It was only then that she realised she was still wearing his coat. She relaxed into the pillows snuggling into the material that smelt exactly like him and allowed sleep to finally take over her worn out body.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought... x<strong>


End file.
